


Supernatural Drabbles

by LokiLover84



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:04:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A place to put all my little one-shots, rambles, etc. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ice Cream Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this will be a collection of (mostly) one-shots. They will range from anything to sweet and fluffy to dark and dangerous. Each chapter will be tagged, just in case. :) I'm starting this off with a cute Destiel fic. Enjoy.

“Ugh, so bored!”

Charlie glanced over at Cas, who was lying half on, half off her bed, and laughed. Cas grinned at her from where his head was hovering, a few inches above the floor. 

“Dude, we’re supposed to be having fun. Ya’know, it’s the first day of summer break. Think of something fun to do!”

Cas let out a long-suffering sigh. 

“You’re supposed to be the fun expert, Charlie. Why can’t you think of something?”

Charlie threw her hands up in mock annoyance. 

“Well, it’s hot, so why don’t we go get some ice cream?”

Charlie shot Cas a look. 

“Are you serious? You only wanna go down to the Freeze cuz Dean’s working there for the summer.”

Cas gave her a megawatt smile and shrugged as best he could. 

“So? Is it a crime to wanna go see the best looking man in this entire town? Besides, I heard Meg’s got a part time job there too…”

There was a whoop as Charlie jumped up off the bed, followed by a loud thump as Cas’s lower half slid from the bed onto the wood floor. They both laughed as Cas scrambled to his feet and they thundered down the stairs and out the front door of Charlie’s house. 

 

Dean sighed as he wiped down the front counter for what had to be the fifth time in as many minutes. It was just after ten am, and the day promised to be a hot one. Unfortunately, that meant that most of the people in the town were over at the pool, and not many people would be stopping by for ice cream until later in the afternoon. 

Which left Dean very little to do for the next few hours. He sighed and Meg laughed from her perch on one of the barstools. 

“Relax, Dean. Sit. Turn on the radio. Hell, make yourself a burger. It’s gunna be a long, boring day.”

Dean huffed. 

“I know. And it’s too early for a burger. Can I just go take a nap?”

Meg giggled. 

“Too early for a burger for the great Dean Winchester? Are you sick? I’ve never seen you turn down a burger before…”

She trailed off as a movement outside the building caught her eye. She turned and shot Dean a glance, her lips curving into a knowing smile. 

“Well, looks like the day just got more interesting...For both of us.”

Meg winked as the door opened, making the bell above it tinkle cheerily. Charlie and Cas practically tumbled over each other into the slightly-cooler-than-outside interior, and Meg rose to her feet. 

“Well, well, if it isn’t our pretty little alts. What’s up, Charlie, Clarence?”

Cas shook his head, rolling his eyes, but Charlie slipped into her flirt mode. 

“Hey, Meg. How’s my prettiest girl?”

“Perfect, now that you’re here.”

Charlie nodded, stepping closer to Meg and dropping her voice low. Cas shook his head, tuning them out-- he didn’t really want to hear his best friend flirt with the only girl who’d ever turned her down-- and bent down so he could rest his elbows on the counter, which allowed him to look up at Dean through his long, dark lashes. He resisted the urge to smile as he saw Dean swallow hard. 

“Hey Dean.”

Cas’s voice dropped an octave, but he acted like he didn’t do it on purpose, and Dean greeted him in turn. Cas noted that Dean’s voice was a bit thick. 

“Hey Cas. So, you want something to eat? I’ll even make it on the house, just because you rescued me from boredom.”

Cas shrugged. 

“Thanks, but what I really want--” and here Cas put a finger to his lips as if contemplating, as if he didn’t feel Dean’s eyes locked on his finger as it slipped just past the seam of Cas’s lips, curling around the digit before he dropped his hand-- “Is a nice, big...Ice cream cone. Vanilla, two scoops, no toppings.”

Dean shook his head as if to clear his thoughts when Cas’s attention came to rest totally on him. Cas, however, didn’t miss how Dean’s tongue slipped out to quickly wet his lips, nor how the pupils of Dean’s emerald eyes were slightly dilated.

“Vanilla cone. Pretty basic, Cas.”

The shorter boy shrugged. 

“Usually I’m not so...vanilla, but it’s just too damn hot for anything more exotic.”

Dean laughed at the pun, and quickly put together Cas’s cone, wrapping it in a napkin before handing it over. Cas glanced over his shoulder and saw that Charlie and Meg had taken a seat at the table furthest from the counter, and were deep in conversation. Cas shrugged at Dean, as if to say, ‘what can you do?’ before sliding onto a barstool and started to lick the ice cream. 

“So, Dean, you gunna be working here all summer?”

Cas kept his eyes fixed on Dean as he took little kitten licks of his ice cream. 

“Uh, yea. Well, off and on anyway. Really just doing it for some spending cash.”

Cas nodded, digging his tongue a bit deeper into the cold treat, the muscle coming away with a small scoop of white resting on the tip. Cas quickly swallowed it then licked his lips. He watched Dean carefully, judging his response, and he liked what he saw. 

“Spending money huh? Got someone you’re gunna be taking out?”

Cas twisted the cone in his hand, tongue running around the rim of the scoop, keeping it from melting down the sides. Then he swirled his tongue up and around the top, before closing his lips over the tip, sucking some, making the top flat, giving the ice cream a look as if it had a mohawk. Cas grinned before his tongue smoothed it back down and he looked up at Dean, as if waiting for an answer. 

“Huh? Oh, um, well, maybe. I dunno, there is someone, but…”

Dean’s eyes were darker now, and Cas began working over the ice cream in earnest, speaking between bites and licks. 

“Oh yea? Well, have you asked them out?”

Cas took a big bite, forcing himself not to shiver or hiss in pain as the cold assaulted his front teeth, which were uber sensitive to it. Dean shook his head. 

“Nah. Just...never seems like a good time, ya’know?”

Cas nodded, trying to look as if he understood, while he kept running his lips and tongue over the sweet treat. 

“Yea, I know. There’s someone I wanna ask out too, but I just haven’t been able to work up the nerve.”

Cas didn’t miss the look of jealous possession that flickered across Dean’s features, before the lines smoothed back into nonchalance. 

“Oh yea? Anyone I know?”

Cas grinned inwardly at the dark tone in Dean’s rough voice. 

“You could say that.”

Cas had worked the scoops of ice cream down to level with the cone, so he bit around the top of the cone, chewed and swallowed before licking the now exposed ring of ice cream. Dean just watched, Cas glancing up at him every so often as he made swift work of the rest of the cone and its contents. He made sure to flash his teeth and tongue ever so often, and the look in Dean’s eyes kept growing darker, until Cas popped the tip of the cone in his mouth, then licked his lips after he swallowed it, making sure he’d gotten all the cream off his lips. Then he rose to his feet. 

“That was good. Just what I needed. Thanks Dean.”

The taller man closed his eyes, swallowed hard, then opened them again and smiled, tight-lipped. 

“No problem. Glad you liked it.”

Cas smiled, then turned to see if Charlie was ready to go-- only to find her in a liplock with Meg. He whistled low, and Meg raised her hand to flip him off. Cas grinned, glancing at Dean over his shoulder. 

“Well, looks like I’m heading home alone. See ya round, Dean.”

Dean nodded as Cas headed for the door. He sighed as he stepped out into the noticeably hotter sunlight and shrugged as his shoulders and heart dropped. He’d given it his best, certainly turned Dean on, but apparently he’d have to try harder to get Dean to snap. He shook his head, then let out a surprised squawk as someone grabbed his shoulder, hauling him back, his back colliding almost painfully with the brick exterior of the Freeze, before a solid body pinned him in with strong arms. Cas swallowed, his eyes wide, as he looked up at Dean. 

“Dean, what--?”

“Shut up.”

Dean swooped in, his lips rough against Cas’s, kissing him softly, then harder as Cas’s tongue licked at the seam of Dean’s lips, parting them easily, until the kiss deepened. Cas moaned-- or was it Dean?-- Cas didn’t know, nor did he care, as he brought his hands up to interlock behind Dean’s neck, fingers tangling in the soft hair there. Dean’s arms came up too, pulling Cas away from the wall and into his grip. Dean’s hands slid around Cas’s waist, and they came flush against each other, gasping into each other’s mouths, not willing to end the kiss until they started to grow slightly light-headed. Then they pulled away, just enough to breathe. Dean eyed Cas, who flushed. 

“Go out with me?”

Dean finally asked. Cas smiled. 

“I thought you’d never ask.”

Dean frowned slightly, then grinned back.

“So you’ve been waiting?”

Cas nodded. 

“That’s pretty much the reason I came down here today. I figured I’d give getting through to you one more try.”

Dean’s frown grew, then cleared. His eyes sparkled. 

“So you mean, the whole thing with the ice cream cone…?”

Cas laughed. 

“Yes, I did that on purpose. Never thought you’d be jealous of ice cream, did you, Dean?”

Dean pulled Cas into a hug, then kissed him again, savoring the slight coolness of Cas’s mouth as they both thanked God for ice cream.


	2. Chapter 2

John was tired. The bone-deep weariness that dogged him most days now, but he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. His blood was pumping, his heart still pounding, pure adrenaline and sheer will keeping him on his feet at this point. He could still smell the blood and acrid scent of gunpowder, but he'd killed his latest hunt, and so he felt relieved. 

Which meant he could celebrate, and what better way to do so than with a drink or five? The bar he chose was just one more in a long string, and they all looked the same. Small, squat building, the interior dark and smoky, with an old jukebox and pool table that had both certainly seen better days. But the whiskey was good, and after a few shots, a girl approached him. She wasn't his usual type, a bit on the short and chubby side, and she was wearing jeans and a faded t-shirt. But her hair was long and pulled into a ponytail, which was a plus. He hoped that if she propositioned him that she liked to have her hair pulled. But what intrigued him and helped seal the deal were her eyes. The right was a mossy green, not quite the vibrant shade of Dean's eyes, and the other was the color of whiskey, sort of like Sam's, but with a deep chocolate ring around the pupil. She smiled at him and he grinned back, raising his shot glass in salute. 

"So, good night?"

John nodded. 

"No bad. Got some stuff done that I needed to do."

She nodded, making a thoughtful face. 

"Cool. That always feels good, huh?"

John felt himself warm a bit. Normally when a woman approached him, he didn't want to talk, just got right down to it, but this girl seemed different, and for some reason, the small talk didn't grate on his nerves as usual. 

"You have no idea. I can actually go home tonight and get a good night's sleep without worrying about my--"

He cut himself off abruptly. He'd almost slipped and mentioned Sam and Dean. That was something he never did. What he did with himself was one thing, but to mentioned his family, even by mistake, could prove to be fatal. He snarled at himself and downed his last drink. The girl never moved, just stood and watched. When he stood, a look of want flickered across her features. John paused as he scoot his jacket off the back of his barstool. 

"See something you like?"

The girl snorted and John laughed. 

"Worst pick-up line ever."

She held out her hand. 

"Bridget."

John took it, surprised at the firmness as he shook her hand. 

"John."

She smiled and John smiled back. 

"John. Nice to meet you. So, no questions asked about that slip. I'm fairly sure it's a fmily thing, though I'd wager not a wife. No wedding ring. I never approach married men. Well, hell, honestly, I've never really done this before, ever."

She glanced at him and bit her lip, suddenly looking very young and very vulnerable. It set a fire in John's blood and he knew he had to take what she was offering. He grabbed her hand, feeling like a teen holding the hand of his girlfriend, knowing what was coming but very nervous about it. She followed when he started walking. 

John led her out to the Impala, unlocking it and tossing his jacket in the front before opening the back door. He grinned when she gave him a dubious look, mingled with awe. 

"'67 Impala. Big backseat."

She nodded. 

"She's beautiful. Are you sure you wanna...?"

He nodded. 

"Never broken her in anyway."

She gave him a playful look and slid inside, slipping across the leather seat to the far side. John followed her in and shut the door. When it shut with a click, she looked at him, suddenly nervous.   
John kissed her. 

It was a soft kiss, at first, just the brush of lips, before she sighed and he deepened it. She tasted whiskey, he something cinnamon-y, and it was like a drug for both of them. John wanted to rip at her clothes, he was suddenly harder than he'd been in a long time, but he made himself go slow. He guided her back until she was spread out under him, her chest rising and falling as if offering her breasts up to him. He gently pulled the tie from her hair and she moaned softly as he buried his hands in the long strands, scratching at her scalp. His hands moved down then, and she rose up so he could pull her tank up over her head and toss it up front. She did the same for him, seeming to revel in the feel of his skin under her fingertips even though he wasn't in the same physical shape he'd been in back in his 20s. When her hands reached the waistband of his jeans, his eyes slipped closed. There was a moment of fumbling and suddenly his belt was open and she was sliding the zipper down, snapping the button. John reared back, struggling for a moment until he was able to slide both his jeans and boxers down and off. Her eyes raked down his body and he was no judgement there, just a hint of her being impressed, mixed in with the lust. 

He climbed back over her, lowering his head to nip at her neck, sliding lower until he could kiss down her chest and take one dusky pink nipple in his mouth. She gasped and arched her back, her hands coming up to cradle his head as she moaned. He licked and suckled until one nipple was hard, then moved to the other until she was mewling. 

"John, please..."

He grinned as he nipped at her stomach, making her squirm. She wasn't fat, but slightly curvy, and it got the impression that it was a bit of a nervous point for her. So he moved lower, quickly unfastening her jeans, sliding them down and off. He pulled her ankles up over his shoulders and pushed, making her spread up and open for him before lowering his head to her folds and finding her deliciously wet. His tongue stroked the soft flesh and she almost screamed. She was like a fine banquet, musky and sweet. John nibbled on her clit until her legs stiffened and she cried out in orgasm. He licked the juice from his lips before coming up, holding her legs up until she held them up on her own, before guiding himself to her opening and slipping inside. 

It was like coming home. Since Mary had died, any sex John had was nothing special-- a quick fuck with a cheap whore, or a quick jerk-off in a hotel bathroom or shower. But this, this was different. This girl was different, somehow, and he knew that what she was giving him was special. Somehow he knew that she didn't offer herself often, nor lightly. That made it even better.   
She kissed him as he started to move, her hands gripping his shoulders tight as she rose and fell, meeting every thrust, her tongue tangling with his until he broke away, gasping. Her mouth opened on a wordless cry as she came again, untouched, and something about her flushed body, clenching down on him pushed him over the edge and he came hard, spilling inside her. Then he pulled her close, feeling sleep creep over him. 

He awoke the next morning as the sun sent slivers of light through the window to stab through his eyelids. He groaned as he sat up and retrieved his clothes, pulling them on with some difficulty. He scrambled gracelessly over the seat into the front, retrieved a bottle of water that had been rolling in the passenger floorboard and swallowed three extra-strength Tylenol from a bottle in the glovebox. 

Then he drove to the motel and loaded Sam and Dean up, and hit the road, heading for the next hunt. 

It wasn't until the following day and 500 miles that John realized he hadn't used protection.


End file.
